Closer
by Sex-McFingerlick
Summary: Kurt requests something special from his boyfriend after coming across an interesting collection of pornos in Puck's room. Rated M for language and smutty goodness.


Kurt didn't know how he had gotten so lucky with his boyfriend (even though they had been officially dating for five months, calling Sam his 'boyfriend' still sent butterflies to his stomach.) Sam had been more understanding than Kurt could have ever hoped for in the early stages of their relationship. Sam had never once pressured Kurt to go further than he was ready for, and when Kurt was finally ready to go further, Sam listened to Kurt's every desire, every whimper, every "Oh Sam, yes, don't stop." Sam never left him unsatisfied and never pushed any boundaries; that's what got them to where they were today. Sam was sweet for not pushing Kurt to do more than he was ready for, but Kurt had spent way too many nights fantasizing over his mental images of Sam running his hands through Kurt's perfectly styed hair, smacking his smooth porcelain skin until it matched the cherry color of Sam's lips. Sam was always gentle with him, showering his neck with kisses as he waited for Kurt's body to adjust to Sam's hardness.

After coming across a shockingly (or perhaps not so shockingly) large collection of hardcore pornos littered across Puck's floor while hiding the presents he had bought for Quinn, Kurt's curiosity got the better of him when he got home. The women in Puck's DVDs did nothing for him, but the men he watched in movies online late at night did. They were what led a blushing Kurt to text his boyfriend his request at 2:16 a.m. after having one of the best self-inflicted orgasms of his teenage life. They were why his heart had left its position in his chest and thudded loudly across the room while his boyfriend moved around in nothing but leather pants in front of him, and HE was the reason his new Armani jeans would be absolutely ruined if they weren't peeled from his body in 2.5 seconds.

Kurt loved his boyfriend's surprises. Sam had asked him over after school to help him with his English paper while his dad was still away on his hunting trip. Kurt had expected that after an hour or two of helping Sam rewrite his paper discussing the themes of Animal Farm ("Dude! Communist cattle!" Sam exclaimed) they would spend the time remaining until Kurt's curfew in his bed. Kurt did not think too much of Sam locking the front door after inviting him in, or about the extra time Sam spent in the bathroom before they began working. He did, however, think quite a-fucking-bit when his phone buzzed with a new message from his boyfriend.

One new message from Sam 33  
"press play on CD plyar n close ur eyse"

Kurt softly bit his lower lip, his heart racing as he hit play and went back to his place on Sam's bed and closed his eyes. The steady rhythm filled his ears, followed by light footsteps several seconds later. Kurt focused on the beat as hard as he could when he heard the door close. Instruments began and he felt Sam's lips brush against the sweet spot on his neck.

"You let me violate you," Sam breathed in his ear while Kurt inhaled sharply. Oh Gaga, he was doing it. The song went on, the singer's raspy voice paling in comparison to that of the blonde in front of him.

"You let me penetrate you." Sam bit Kurt's lower lip and Kurt opened his eyes, letting out a moan. Leather pants clung magnificently to Sam's hip bones as he got to his knees in front of the other boy and began to unzip his jeans. Kurt's breathing was quick and shallow, eyes unable to blink, and his erection strained harshly against his sinfully skin tight jeans.

"Help me," Sam crooned as he slid off Kurt's pant, grazing his nails against his thighs and planting soft kisses down his light happy trail.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." he growled and pushed Kurt down on the bed.

"I wanna feel you from the inside." Sam now had one leg on either side of Kurt's hips, gyrating on the smaller boy. Kurt shuddered from a combination of the coolness of the leather now pressed against his hips and the sensation of one of Sam's hands pinching his nipple while sucking on his neck.

"S-sam," he whimpered and Sam responded by pushing a finger against his lips, winking. He slid down the boy's body and let his fingers wrap around Kurt's erection, which was begging to escape the confines of his silk boxers. Sam obliged, Kurt's chest rising and falling rapidly while his hips bucked upwards to meet the pumps of Sam's hand.

"It's your sex I can smell." Sam purred before taking the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and savoring the taste of his boyfriend's pre-cum. His head bobbed in time with the music while Kurt's moans grew increasingly louder. Sam loved making his boyfriend hit a note so high that Rachel Berry would sell her soul to reach. One hand helped his mouths efforts, stroking any part of his cock that wasn't in his mouth, while the other dipped inside of his boyfriend.

"Sam, fuck!" he yelled, hips thrusting upwards each time Sam brushed over the sweet spot inside of him. Fire was pooling in the bottom of his stomach; he would explode into his boyfriend's fucking other-worldly mouth if he didn't stop. Sam felt Kurt's muscles contract around his fingers. He slowed his pace and instead took the entirety of Kurt's length in his mouth while Kurt thanked every fucking deity he could think of for his boyfriend's lack of a gag reflex. The noises Kurt made while he came into Sam's warm mouth should be fucking illegal, Sam thought. His own erection was begging for attention, threatening to rip straight through the tight leather prison.

Kurt eyed Sam hungrily, signaling for his boyfriend to move up the bed. Sam sat against the wall while the brunette struggled to slide the leather off his boyfriend. He struggled with the task more than he would have if it were any other day because of Sam's perfectly calloused hand coming down on his bare ass in quick succession. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned into Sam's chest; Sam had never spanked Kurt before, always afraid of hurting the boy. Kurt had always tempted Sam before, teasing him to the edge of insanity, but Sam never gave in until today. His boyfriend's ass was a lovely bright pink color now. He let Kurt finish pulling his pants off, settling for squeezing the surely tender flesh. The song started over as Kurt pulled his boyfriend up off the bed and put his hands against the wall, pushing his ass towards Sam. Sam never had to be told twice when it came to what Kurt wanted. He hastily lubed himself and his boyfriend up before sliding in, stars clouding his vision.

"Don't. Keep going," Kurt moaned, moving his hips against Sam. He winced slightly at the pain of Sam entering him, but right now was not the time to be easy. Kurt knew he would be sore tomorrow at school, and he hoped that every move he would make tomorrow would remind Sam of tonight's adventures. Sam buried himself in his boyfriend, pounding into him in time with the music. Sam lost himself in his Kurt's cries of pleasure, of "oh fuck yes" that drowned out the music. Sam could feel his body climbing, his stomach tightening, icy fire spreading through his body. His nerves were alive, and Kurt kept grinding his hips as he came deep inside of him. Sam groaned and pulled Kurt's body to his, sliding out and collapsing on the bed with his boyfriend.

"Those pants looked so much better on you than your Star Wars pajama pants. You should wear them more often." Kurt mumbled after a while. Sam grinned into his boyfriend's back, out of breath.

"Your hair looks so much nicer after I fuck you. You should wear it like that more often." He laughed as Kurt rolled on to his other side to he could face Sam and smack him properly.

"Thank you," he whispered, "that was so much better than I expected."

"I love you." Sam replied, kissing the boy he held in his arms before pulling up the covers and drifting to sleep, only to be woken by an insatiable Kurt forty minutes later, ready for round two.


End file.
